Tetsuya, Oshiete ageru!
by kinoshita yuu
Summary: Ketika Akashi kepo dengan berbagai hal, dan menanyakan konten 'Yaoi' kepada Kuroko. "Tetsuya, apa itu Akakuro days?"


_Tetsuya, Oshiete ageru!_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ _© Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Story by Kinoshita Yuu_

Summary

"Ketika Akashi kepo dengan berbagai hal, dan menanyakan konten 'Yaoi' kepada Kuroko. "Tetsuya, apa itu Akakuro days?"

 **Warning!** **Rate M, EYD Kocar-kacir!, Bahasa mesum. Kata-kata loncat kemana-mana! Typo yang enggak disangka-sangka!** **Lemon gagal, entah itu eksplisit atau implisit! Alur Cepet! Fic dibagi menjadi dua model (model dialog tanpa narasi dan narasi) Penulis sudah kasih warning... enggak kuat dan enggak mau baca fic 'PWP'? jangan salahkan penulis...! Langsung Aja Back! Ingat ini ff AKAKURO! Please don't flame the pair...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko : "*membaca buku di atap sekolah*"

Akashi : _"*menutup bekal makan siangnya, dan menatap pemuda disampingnya*"_

Akashi : "Tetsuya, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu "

Kuroko : "Apa itu Akashi kun?"

Akashi : "Sebenarnya aku penasaran akan hal ini, semenjak Satsuki membicarakan hal ini denganku beberapa hari yang lalu"

Kuroko : "Hal apa yang kau maksud Akashi kun?"

Akashi : "Tapi sebenarnya aku agak ragu membicarakan hal ini dengan Tetsuya, aku hawatir kau akan merasa aneh mendengar ini"

Kuroko : "Katakan saja Akashi kun, apa yang yang ingin kau tanyakan"

Akashi : "Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin tahu akan hal ini Tetsuya. Aku penasaran kenapa banyak gadis yang heboh membicarakan hal ini?"

Kuroko : "Akashi kun, tolong katakan saja dengan cepat"

Akashi : "Tapi bukan berarti aku kepo Tetsuya, jangan memiliki penilaian yang tidak-tidak terhadapku"

Kuroko : "Maaf, Akashi kun, bukannya aku ingin mempercayai hal ini. Tapi aku berfikir jika Akashi kun mulai tertular virus tsundere milik Midorima kun"

Akashi : "Maaf Tetsuya, aku akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan padamu"

Kuroko : "Baiklah Akashi kun sebaiknya kau cepat mengatakannya, karena istirahat makan siang sebentar lagi akan selesai"

Akashi : "Tetsuya, apa itu Shounen ai, Shota,Bara,Fury,Bishounen,Yaoi, Lemon, dan Akakuro days?"

Kuroko : "*menutup buku yang dibaca* Akashi kun..."

Akashi : "Tolong jelaskan padaku Tetsuya, karena dari tadi aku bingung tentang tindakan para gadis yang terus memintaku memberikan sedikit servis pada mereka. Mereka bilang servis khusus Akakuro days. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Akashi kun..."

Akashi : "Oh iya, mereka juga bilang katanya bentuk servis yang kuberikan harus berupa kisah yaoi dengan adegan Lemon eksplisit, antara dua bishounen. Karena mereka membenci Bara, Shota, fury dan Sho-ai yang menurut mereka kurang greget Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Akashi kun aku..."

Akashi : "Tetsuya, sepertinya kau mengerti dengan semua istilah yang aku katakan?"

Kuroko : "Akashi kun aku memang mengerti dengan semua istilah itu..."

Akashi : "Kalau begitu beri tahu aku Tetsuya, agar aku dapat menghadapi tekanan gadis-gadis yang mulai menggila itu"

Kuroko : "Lebih baik Akashi kun menghiraukan saja teriakan para fujoshi itu"

Akashi : "Apa itu Fujoshi Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Akashi kun, kau itu pandai, jenius, cerdas dan mutlak. Tapi entah kenapa kau terlihat seperti seorang 'aho' tentang hal ini"

Akashi : "kau menghinaku Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Sama sekali tidak Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Kalau begitu katakan saja apa jawabannya"

Kuroko : "Aku hawatir Akashi kun akan muntah mendengar jawaban dariku"

Akashi : "Satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku muntah hanyalah makan masakannya Satsuki Tetsuya, jadi katakan saja"

Kuroko : "..."

Akashi : "Tetsuya..."

Kuroko : "Baiklah Akashi kun aku akan menjawabnya"

Akashi : "Sebaiknya cepat kau jawab, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi"

Kuroko : "Pertama, Sho-ai adalah cerita tentang romansa antar laki-laki namun hanya sebatas peluk cium tidak sampai hubungan intim"

Akashi : "Lalu apa itu yaoi?"

Kuroko : "*jeda* Yaoi sama seperi Sho-ai namun ratenya lebih dewasa karena mengikut sertakan adegan intim didalamnya Akashi kun."

Akashi : "Jelaskan Lemon, Bara,Fury,dan Bishounen"

Kuroko : "Bara adalah kisah Yaoi dengan tokoh lelaki yang berotot. Fury adalah kisah Yaoi dengan tokoh yang memiliki badan hewan atau makhluk bukan manusia. Shota adalah sebutan bagi shotaro Complex yaitu orang-orang yang menyukai anak laki-laki atau laki-laki yang memiliki wajah seperti anak-anak, Bishounen adalah sebutan bagi laki-laki yang cantik. sementara Lemon... lemon adalah cerita yang menggambarkan adegan intim secara eksplisit maupun implisit Akashi kun"

Akashi : "oh... lalu yang terahir Tetsuya, apa itu Akakuro days?"

Kuroko : "..."

Akashi : "Tetsuya..."

Kuroko : "...Akashi kun..."

Akashi : "Cepat jawab Tetsuya 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi"

Kuroko : "Aku tidak yakin ingin menjawabnya Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Kenapa Tetsuya?, bukankah kau yang tadi pertama kali memaksaku untuk menyampaikan pertanyaanku. Dan sekarang, disaat rasa penasaranku memuncak kau berani tak menjawabnya Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Maaf Akashi kun tapi ini demi kebaikan jantungmu"

Akashi : "Tapi, ini perintah Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "... Baiklah Akashi kun, Akakuro days adalah hari dimana didedikasikan bagi para Akakuro shipper. Dan yang dimaksud Akakuro disini adalah Akashi dan Kuroko. Dan yang dimaksud Shipper adalah para pecinta pasangan. Dengan kata lain, hari yang ditujukan khusus bagi para pecinta pasangan Akashi dan Kuroko. Kau sekarang mengerti Akashi kun?"

Akashi : "Aku faham Tetsuya, tapi aku ingin menanyakan satu hal. Akashi dan Kuroko yang mereka maksud itu, apakah kita berdua"

Kuroko : "Aku kurang yakin Akashi kun, tapi dengar-dengar dari Kise kun sepertinya itu memang kita"

Akashi : "Tetsuya, aku heran kenapa ada hari seperti itu? Dan kenapa sepertinya kita sangat terkenal Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Aku tak mengerti Akashi kun. Mungkin para Fujoshi terpikat kepada kita gara-gara event couple bulan lalu, ketika kita menjadi pasangan' wolf dan little red riding hood' dan ahirnya mereka telah menyepakati suatu hari sebagai Akakuro days."

Akashi : "Apa itu Fujoshi?"

Kuroko : "Para perempuan yang menyukai cerita sesama jenis, kalau laki-laki biasanya disebut Fudanshi"

Akashi : "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Maksudmu apa Akashi kun?"

Akashi : "Tentang hal-hal yang telah kujanjikan kepada para Fujoshi itu"

Kuroko : "Memangnya apa yang telah kau janjikan kepada mereka Akashi kun?"

Akashi : "Aku telah menjanjikan mereka adegan yaoi lemon di Akakuro days"

Kuroko : "Lebih baik kau tarik janjimu Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Tidak bisa Tetsuya, kata-kataku mutlak tidak bisa semudah itu kutarik"

Kuroko : "Tapi Akashi kun, kau mengertikan arti dari kalimat 'adegan yaoi Lemon di akakuro days' ?"

Akashi : "Kurang lebih artinya seperti ini, 'cerita sex secara eksplisit atau implisit antara aku dan Tetsuya' atau mungkin 'pertunjukkan adegan sex, antara aku dan tetsuya'"

Kuroko : "Tolong hentikan Akashi kun, kau membuatku merinding"

Akashi : "Kenapa Tetsuya? Apa kau merasa terangsang?"

Kuroko : "Akashi kun entah kenapa aku merasa kau mulai bersikap mesum?"

Akashi : "Aku bukannya mesum Tetsuya, hanya saja aku orangnya terbuka"

Kuroko : "Tapi Akashi kun, perkataanmu lebih pas dibilang vulgar dari pada terbuka"

Akashi : "Vugar dan terbuka sama saja Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Beda Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Di mana letak perbedaannya Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Terbuka itu artinya tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi dalam berbicara, sementara vulgar adalah pembicaraan yang menjurus ke arah 'itu' Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'itu' Tetsuya? Bicaralah dengan jelas"

Kuroko : "*menarik nafas* Maksudku adalah topik orang dewasa Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Bukankah kita sudah dewasa Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Belum Akashi kun, kita baru berusia 'pip' tahun"

Akashi : "Tapi kenapa kau tahu semua istilah yang seharusnya hanya orang dewasa yang tahu Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Itu hanya ilmu pengetahuan Akashi kun, hal tersebut akan menghindariku dari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan dari ketidak tahuanku. Seperti contohnya yang kau alami sekarang ini Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Jadi menurutmu aku salah karena aku tidak tahu?"

Kuroko : "Jika Akashi kun berfikir seperti itu"

Akashi : "Sayang sekali Tetsuya, aku tak pernah salah karena aku selalu benar"

Kuroko : "Sudahlah Akashi kun bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kita kekelas"

Akashi : "Tunggu Tetsuya, aku masih ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini"

Kuroko : "Sudah cukup tentang topik mesum ini Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Ini bukan masalalah mesum atau bukannya Tetsuya, ini tentang harga diriku"

Kuroko : "Ini masalahmu Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Tapi kau terlibat didalamnya Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Tapi jika kau mau menghiraukannya, semua akan berjalan mudah Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Kau menyalahkanku Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Lagi-lagi Akashi kun mengancamku"

Akashi : "Aku tidak mengancammu Tetsuya, aku hanya memeringatkanmu"

Kuroko : "memperingatkan untuk apa Akashi kun?"

Akashi : "Agar kau tak termakan lidah sendiri dan terjerat kepadaku"

Kuroko : "Sepertinya kau salah satu Shipper Akakuro Akashi kun, entah kenapa kau sangat ingin agar aku jatuh kepadamu"

Akashi : "Aku memang selalu ingin menang Tetsuya, salah satunya aku ingin memenangkan hatimu"

Kuroko : "Aku akan menganggap yang kau katakan adalah sebuah lelucon Akashi kun, kau sangat lucu hari ini"

Akashi : "Terima kasih Tetsuya, tapi aku tidak bercanda"

Kuroko : "Jika Akashi kun masih bersikeras ingin memenuhi permintaan para fujoshi, aku menolak. Maaf aku bukan seorang aktor profesional yang bisa memerankan adegan ranjang homo Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Tapi bagaimana jika aku bilang, ini bukan karena aku ingin memenuhi permintaan para gadis itu Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Jika memang bukan karena permintaan para fujoshi, maka kasus ini selesai Akashi kun, ayo kita kembali ke kelas sebelum benar-benar terlambat"

Akashi : "Tetsuya, kau memang orang yang tidak peka"

Kuroko : "Maksudnya ?"

Akashi : "Dari tadi aku memberimu kode, tapi kau selalu membantah omonganku, kau benar-benar tak dapat diprediksi Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya kalau tidak diluar ekspektasi seorang Akashi Seijuurou"

Akashi : "Itulah yang membuatku tertarik kepadamu Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Maaf Akashi kun, tapi kau mulai membuatku takut"

Akashi : "Kenapa Tetsuya? Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku?"

Kuroko : "...Akashi kun aku kembali ke kelas *membuka pintu atap*"

Akashi : "Ada apa Tetsuya? Kau berubah fikiran? Kenapa kau tak segera menuju ruang kelas"

Kuroko : "Akashi kun, di mana kau sembunyikan kuncinya?"

Akashi : "Hng? Aku tak mengerti kunci apa yang kau maksud Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Jangan bercanda Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Aku tidak bercanda Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Lalu kenapa pintunya terkunci? Kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini Akashi kun?"

Akashi : "Mungkin ini perkejaan para gadis itu, mereka mengunci kita agar kita dapat melakukan 'tusuk menusuk' disini tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain"

Kuroko : "Aku tak akan melakukannya Akashi kun, di tambah aku juga tak sudi melakukannya agar menjadi tontonan orang-orang"

Akashi : "Nyatanya, disini hanya ada kita berdua Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Bisa saja mereka meninggalkan kamera disini Akashi kun."

Akashi : "Aku akan menjamin tidak akan ada yang menonton kita."

Kuroko : "Lalu kenapa kau yakin jika mereka yang mengunci kita Akashi kun? Lalu apa untung mereka jika mereka tak melihat kita? Dan bagaimana mereka bisa tahu jika kita telah melakukan 'itu' Akashi kun?"

Akashi : "Hng? Kau tak mempercayaiku Tetsuya?"

Kuroko : "Bukan begitu, aku hanya waspada terhadap gadis-gadis itu Akashi kun. Aku benar-benar tidak mau jadi tontonan publik"

Akashi : "Baiklah kita lakukan di kamarku nanti Tetsuya, biar lebih aman. Bagaimana?"

Kuroko : "Akashi kun aku curiga jika sebenarnya semua ini Akashi kun yang telah merencanakannya"

Akashi : "Mungkin benar mungkin juga tidak Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Aku lelah Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Jangan Tetsuya, aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu. Kau tidak boleh lelah sebelum kita memulai Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "..."

Akashi : "Kau kehabisan kata-kata?"

Kuroko : "...Aku hanya merasa tidak perlu membalas omongan Akashi kun, karena mungkin Saat ini Akashi kun sedang eror"

Akashi : "Aku bukannya eror Tetsuya, hanya saja aku sudah tidak tahan. Dari dulu kau selalu tidak peka terhadap kode-kode yang sudah ku berikan. Aku selalu sabar Tetsuya, Tapi kau tetap biasa tak tak mengerti juga"

Kuroko : "Itu karena, Akashi kun adalah laki-laki. Jadi aku tak berfikiran apapun. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Akashi kun itu tidak normal"

Akashi :"Jangan mengatakan aku tidak normal Tetsuya, aku ini normal dan mutlak"

Kuroko : "Kenyataan jika kau menyukai laki-laki, sudah membuktikan jika kau tidak normal Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Siapa yang bilang aku menyukai laki-laki?"

Kuroko : "Bukannya tadi Akashi kun bilang menyukaiku?"

Akashi : "Aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu, aku hanya bilang ingin melakukan 'ini itu' denganmu. Kenapa kau sangat 'GR' Tetsuya? Apa kau berharap aku menyukaimu? Jika kau mengingikannya, aku bersedia bilang Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "Sama sekali tidak Akashi kun, terimakasih kau sudah cukup membuatku mual"

Akashi : "Aku bahkan belum 'memasukkan' benihku padamu, tapi rupanya kau sudah hamil duluan, Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "... Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang Akashi kun katakan?"

Akashi : "oh... Tetsuya, tadi kau yang bilang jika aku 'aho' dalam hal seperti ini. Sekarang kau yang ingin agar aku menjelaskan padamu tentang permainan 'tindih dan menusuk', apa jangan-jangan kau memang ingin menggodaku Tetsuya? Mau praktek langsung?"

Kuroko : "... Akashi kun sudah hentikan, aku tak berfikir jika Akashi kun akan serius dengan hal ini. Maksudku, Akashi kun laki-laki, sementara aku juga laki-laki. Tidak ada hal yang menarik dan membuat Akashi kun senang jika melakukan hal 'itu' denganku"

Akashi : "Kau salah Tetsuya, aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya karena menurutku hal itu pasti menyenangkan"

Kuroko : "Menyenangkan dibagian mananya Akashi kun?"

Akashi : "hng...? Kau ingin tahu Tetsuya? *seringai*"

Kuroko : "Ah... tidak, maaf lupakan saja yang tadi"

Akashi : "Aku akan menjawabnya Tetsuya. Jika kau bertanya bagian mananya yang menyenangkan? Aku bersedia menjelaskannya secara detail dan lengkap"

Kuroko : "Tidak.. Aka..."

Akashi : "Semua bagian menyenangkan Tetsuya. Mulai dari rangsangan yang kau berikan selalu sukses membuat sesak celanaku"

Kuroko : "Aku tak pernah menggodamu Akashi kun"

Akashi : "Kau selalu menggodaku Tetsuya. Suara kecilmu, kulit putih serta tubuh telanjangmu saat ganti pakaian, selalu membuatku tergoda Tetsuya. Kau tak tahu betapa susahnya aku menahan denyutan di cela..."

Kuroko : "Hentikan Akashi kun..."

Akashi : "oh... dan hal yang paling ingin ku lakukan adalah segera menarikmu dan mendaratkan tubuh telanjangmu itu di atas lantai. Aku penasaran dengan rasa bibirmu Tetsuya. Apakah manis seperti berry atau mungkin memabukkan seperti vanilla milkshake kesukaanmu? Entahlah yang jelas aku ingin memonopoly ruang mulutmu itu dengan lidahku, akan kukulum bibirmu, menyicip saliva dan menghisapnya. Dan ketika itu aku akan menikmati melodi yang kau keluarkan, erangan manis yang tertahan . Setelah itu, aku akan menandai seluruh tubuhmu dengan simbol merah kepemilikanku. Oh aku juga tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk memilin kedua tonjolan manis yang mungkin sudah mengeras akibat cumbu panas dariku. Dan karena aku adalah orang yang 'rakus' Tetsuya. Aku akan melahap habis tonjolan merah mudamu itu . Awas rasa sakitnya, dan jangan hawatirkan mulutku yang hanya satu ini, tanganku tidak akan menganggur untuk tak memainkan tonjolanmu yang lain. Atau jika kau sudah tak tahan, aku bersedia melakukan servis di pedang pusaka..."

Kuroko : "Cukup Akashi kun... *gemetaran*"

Akashi : "Kakimu gemetaran Tetsuya, apa 'milik'mu sudah bangun?"

Kuroko : "Akashi kun aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Aku tidak percaya jika kau akan mengatakan semua itu. Kau seperti bukan Akashi kun saja."

Akashi : "Aku memang bukan Akashi, tapi aku adalah Akashi"

Kuroko : "Apa maksudmu?"

Akashi : "Dari awal kami memang ada 'tiga' Tetsuya"

Kuroko : "A...apa yang..."

Akashi : "*menarik Kuroko dan mendorongnya jatuh lalu menindihi atasnya* Sudah cukup dengan sikap imutmu itu Tetsuya, kita mulai servisnya."

Kuroko : "Akashi kun... tolong Henti Hmph..."

.

.

.

Memukul, menendang, dan mencengkram. Semua usaha yang dilakukan nihil. Tak membuahkan hasil.

Kuroko Tetsuya ibarat kelinci kecil yang diterkam oleh serigala. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak mampu melawan serangan yang dilancarkan Akashi Seijuurou. Bibir dan mulutnya kini diinvasi secara sepihak oleh sang kapten. Seolah ingin memakan bulat-bulat sang baby blue, Akashi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menenggelamkan sang bibir mungil. Lidah Akashi bergulat buas didalam mulut Kuroko. Kuroko yang resesif membiarkan lidahnya dikuasai oleh Akashi. Akashi benar-benar melakukan monopoli, dia tak sedikitpun mengizinkan sang pemilik untuk memegang kendali. 'Mulutmu kini milikku Tetsuya'.Hisapan dan kuluman terus dilakukan secara switch. Hisap, kulum,hisap,kulum lalu mendesah. Rupanya mereka lupa caranya bernafas.. Dan Kuroko sangat menyesali dirinya karena mulai merasa keenakan.

Tujuh menit, rekor baru Kuroko Tetsuya untuk ciuman pertamanya. Akashi heran kenapa anak di depannya itu tidak mati kehabisan oksigen. Nafas keduanya sama-sama berkejaran. Yang satu naik turun dengan air keringat yang mulai berjatuhan. Sementara yang lain sama, hanya saja 'air' yang jatuh agak beda ceritanya.

"Tetsuya, mulutmu manis vanilla"

Sang surai biru tak menjawab. Ia hanya menutup matanya ketika tahu Akashi hendak menyambung saliva mereka yang sempat putus.

"enghmh..." erangan manis Kuroko terdengar. Memang awalnya Kuroko sedikit jual mahal. Tapi pada ahirnya sang kelinci menyerahkan diri secara suka rela menjadi mangsa. Akashi kembali memanja mulut Kuroko. Lidah Kuroko mulai berani beradu dengan lidah sang penjajah. Sepertinya kali ini Akashi sedikit melunak. Terbukti dengan dibolehkannya Kuroko memasuki dan menjelajahi ruam mulutnya. Kali ini kuroko yang mengambil alih komando. Lidahnya liar mengulum lidah lainnya. Setiap gigi Akashi tak lupa ia absen. Melihat Kuroko yang kesetanan, membuat Akashi semakin bergairah. Ups, baru saja Kuroko berhasil membangunkan sang Akashi kecil. Saliva bening menetes melewati rahang bawa Kuroko. Benar saja, posisi mereka bahkan dapat membuat orang yang melihat langsung lepas celana. Ejakulasi dini.

Kuroko bersandar pada dinding separuh terlentang. Tangannya menekan kepala Akashi membuat mulutnya semakin tenggelam dilahap si bocah merah. Kedua kakinya mengikat dan telingkar di pinggul Akashi. Kedua pucuk kejantanan bertemu dan digesek-gesek mengikuti tempo cumbuan panas mereka. Lalu tangan Akashi?. Jangan tanya, keduanya telah melaksankan tugas dengan baik. Memutar dan meremas puting sang baby blue. Desah dan erangan membuat panas telinga Akashi. Ingin rasanya ia menggigit. Sayang, Kuroko tak membolehkan mulut Akashi lepas dari mulutnya. Kuroko benar-benar melupakan sikap sok 'jijik' dan sok 'sucinya. Buktinya tangan Kuroko mengikat kepala Akashi kuat-kuat. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'menjambak' dan 'mendorong' masuk. Air liurnya bahkan mengalir deras. Sekarang siapa yang ketagihan?.

Nafas meledak. Dua-duanya laksana maling yang habis dikejar maling yang lain. Pakaian Kuroko satu persatu mulai tanggal. Sepertinya Akashi ingin bermain cepat. Tidak ada sesi penandahan kepemilikan, acara gigit dan menyusu serta adegan 'urut' pedang pun entah hilang terpotong kemana?

Celana Kuroko telah berganti posisi menduduki lantai atap. Diluar dugaan. Miliknya ternyata sudah basah dan mengeras. Setsundere-tsunderenya Kuroko tetap saja tak berkutik melawan Akashi. Lelaki mana yang mampu tak terangsang kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan tanpa disentuhpun seorang mantan kapten super ganteng 'Nijimura'kun bisa berbelok orientasi. Tapi tenang saja, Kuroko tetap menjadi yang pertama bagi Akashi. Cinta,Ciuman, juga keperjakaan.

Kuroko benar-benar seperti hilang kendali. Entah kenapa anak ini jadi beringas sekali. Berkali-kali Akashi ditarik seolah menyuruh agar cepat-cepat disantap. Akashi hanya menyeringai 'rupanya mangsanya sudah tidak sabar untuk di'tusuk'.

"Akashi kun cepat Akashi kun sebelum aku berubah fikiran"

"Cepat apa Tetsuya?"

"Sudahlah Akashi kun tidak usah menggodaku, atau aku akan pergi dari sini"

"Benarkah? Coba kamu lari Tetsuya?"

"Akashi...kun!" Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi. Rupanya ia sudah tak tahan ingin dimasuki. Akashi hanya tertawa riang melihat mangsanya yang ternyata lebih kelaparan. Akashi mulai melalukan penetrasi pada Kuroko. Dua jari dimasukan sekaligus, didahului dengan melumasi menggunakan air liur sang serigala. Sarung pedang Kuroko ternyata sangat sempit. Entah muat atau tidak dengan milik Akashi. Ketika jari ketiga dimasukkan Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang dan menggigit pundak Akashi. "Aghh..." Gawat, Akashi sudah tak tahu lagi itu erangan kesakitan atau kanikmatan. Yang ada difikirannya hanya menyodokkan jarinya dalam-dalam. Suara Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar menjadi candu baginya.

Lubang itu ahirnya sedikit melonggar. Akashi menarik jarinya.

"Sudah siap?"

Si bocah vanilla hanya mengangguk. Ia melebarkan kakinya seolah siap menampung Akashi seutuhnya. Akashi segera memposisikan pedangnya untuk memasuki sarung milik Kuroko. Ia bergerak cepat, takut sarung itu menutup kembali.

"Akashi kun... cepat...tt ah...AAH.. AH... AAHHH...!"

Kuroko menjerit hebat. Mungkin ada perih, sakit dan nikmat yang terasa. Takut terdengar dan dicurigai orang lain, Akashi membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan mulutnya. Kini suara desah dan jeritan itu teredam dalam lumatan bibir mereka. "nghh.. hgn..." lubang Kuroko tak hentinya berkedut, mencoba menelan 'batang' Akashi sepenuhnya. Gerakan pinggul mulai menjukkan ritme yang teratur. Percepatan melaju dengan gaya lurus 'maju-mundur' berubah beraturan 20 cm/second.

"Ahghhh..." Ciuman terlepas, fikiran telah melayang entah kesurga mana.

"Akashi kun...!"

"Tetsuya...!"

"Akashi.. ah... Akash.. Akashi...Hkun...!"

"Tetsuya!"

"AKASHI KUN!"

"Oi.. Tetsuya? Kau kenapa?"

Buku terjatuh. Air liur sedikit menetes. Kepala terasa kaku karena posisi tidur yang salah.

"Tetsuya? Apa Kau sedang bermimpi? Sadarlah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu"

"..."

Apa itu? Akashi Seijuurou. Orang yang sedetik tadi tengah memperkosanya, sekarang malah duduk sopan menghadapnya dengan sebuah buku ditangan. Kuroko meperhatikan sekitar. Ia berada dalam suatu ruangan yang sepi bukan atap sekolah. Banyak buku disana, dan tidak ada bekal makan siang. Seragamnya masih menempel pada tubuhnya, dan tidak ada cairan atau benda aneh lainnya.

"Cepat cuci muka dan pergi ke gym. Latihan basket akan segera di mulai. Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur saat jam istirahat Tetsuya."

 _"_ _Tidur? Jadi semua itu benar hanya mimpi? Hanya fantasi hina yang kubuat dengan bayangan Akashi kun? Celakalah aku karena sudah bermimpi bejat seperti itu."_ Kuroko membatin. Merasa kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Apalagi celananya perlu diganti. Sudah separuh basah dan lengket.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa mengembalikan buku yang kau ambil ke raknya"Akashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun Kuroko segera menarik kemeja Akashi dan membuatnya terhenti.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Akashi kun..."

"...Akashi kun tolong lakukan hal yang sama seperti dalam mimpiku!"

Akashi terdiam sebentar, detik berikutnya ia menyeringai.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, kali ini kau yang meminta"

Akashi merapatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Kuroko, sensasi aneh itu ia rasakan lagi. Benar-benar bukan seperti mimpi. Apalagi Kuroko masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas sakit di daerah pinggul dan bokongnya.

 _"_ _Selamat merayakan hari kita berdua, Tetsuya...terimakasih atas les kilatnya."_

Rupanya Akashi Seijuurou berhasil melakukan ronde kedua.

 **End**

.

.

.

Author tahu, AKAKURO days sudah berlalu sangat lama... tapi apa salahnya untuk pempublish cerita ini? *seringai


End file.
